


All Yours

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Dimension Sex (Marvel), NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: It was a look of intensity.Blue eyes on brown, staring at one another from across the room. Stephen was speaking eloquently during the meeting and Tony was sitting straight up, studying the man whose words flowed through the air. His voice was smooth, deep, sexy - and Tony felt a quiver down his spine.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> deadass im treating you all for a good time

It was a look of intensity.

 

Blue eyes on brown, staring at one another from across the room. Stephen was speaking eloquently during the meeting and Tony was sitting straight up, studying the man whose words flowed through the air. His voice was smooth, deep, sexy - and Tony felt a quiver down his spine.

 

Stephen’s eyes fixated on the iron man as he spoke, as if he was speaking directly at him. He saw how attentive he was and he noticed the way the man had studied him - he decided to pander to him, dropping his vocal range a bit and clearing his throat. 

 

Tony clenched his fists as he imagine that sultry voice saying other things - much dirtier things than whatever the meeting was about. It sent another chill down Tony’s spine, and sent blood straight to his crotch. He tensed up, already feeling a certain pressure against his pants.

 

Stephen smirked as he saw Tony tense up at the sound of his deeper voice, and quickly wrapped up what he was saying, sending a wink to Tony’s way, whose face turned as red as a lobster. 

 

Tony exhaled softly as he lowered his head down, glancing at his already forming bulge from just thinking about the taller man and listening to his voice. Tony cleared his throat and excused himself to go to the bathroom - he needed some fresh air - he needed to get away from the man. He practically raced out the door and into the bathroom down the hall, splashing cold water on his face as he panted.

 

The man was so hot, and he knew it. Tony wasn’t that secretive about his inability to maintain himself around hotter men. In the past, he had always made jokes hinting towards sex, and Stephen had been the only one to reciprocate them with the same amount of cleverness and wit. It had taken him by surprise, to say the least, and ever since that moment, Tony had been non stop thinking about the sorcerer.

 

“You alright there?” A low growl interrupted his thoughts. Tony turned his head and his eyes widened to see Stephen standing in the doorway to the bathroom. 

 

“Just fine.” Tony replied, glancing back to his reflection in the mirror above one of the sinks. “Just...fine.”

 

“You seemed to be in quite the rush to get out of that meeting.” Stephen smirked as he leaned against the door frame. “Why?  _ Was it something I said? _ ”

 

Tony gulped as he glanced at the taller man. “I could have cared less about what you were saying.”

 

“Ah, so it was the  _ way _ I said it.”

 

“Ooh, you think you’re hot shit, don’t you.” Tony looked away and grumbled. “Think you can just one up me in my advances?”

 

“Come on, Stark,” Stephen purred, walking towards the other man. “I see the way you look at me, how could I not return the advances with my wit? Such a pretty man deserves such a thing.”

 

Tony turned around, his mouth parting slightly as he realized how close Stephen was to him. “You think I’m a pretty man?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Stephen smirked, leaning over to Tony’’s ear, his hot breath shooting tingles down Tony’s spine. “Pretty everything. Face, lips, ass, you’re perfect.” Stephen moved away, his mouth only inches from Tony’s, and his eyes fluttered downwards. “Look at you, already hard for me, I noticed that bulge a mile away.”

 

Tony let out a gentle moan. Stephen continued to hover over Tony’s lips. 

 

“You want me so badly, don’t you? Is that why you’re always staring at me? Is that why you always check me out? Are you thinking about me shoving you against a wall and fucking you?”

 

“Yes.” Tony croaked, his hands grabbing the edge of the sink in order to steady himself. 

 

Stephen leaned in and closed the gap between mouths, his hand grabbing the back of Tony’s neck. He snaked his tongue into Tony’s mouth, who reciprocated. Tony thrusted forward, slightly moaning at the friction he had just made. He could feel Stephen getting hard and that made him crave more. Stephen pulled away, placing a finger over Tony’s lips.

 

“Now, now, let’s not get carried away, Tony.” Stephen reminded as he gently grabbed Tony’s arms and dragged him away from the sinks. “We’ll get there.”

 

Tony whimpered at the man’s words before he was pushed up against the bathroom wall with another bruising kiss. His hands flew up to the taller man’s neck as Stephen’s hands made their way to Tony’s chest. He pulled away for a brief moment. “Unbutton your shirt,” He ordered.

 

Tony quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor, not even caring about how dirty the floor is. The gap closed again, with Stephen’s mouth heading straight to Tony’s neck and sucking a rather large hickey into it. Tony moaned, not caring about the hickey. He was going to show it off, anyway. Stephen’s hand trailed down Tony’s chest and reached the brim of his pants. Carefully, he palmed at Tony’s crotched, who buckled his hips and whimpered at the touch. 

 

“Look at you, so hard for me baby.” Stephen unzipped Tony’s pants and pushed them down, snaking a hand into his boxers, grabbing the base of Tony’s cock. “You like this? You like me grabbing you like this?”

 

“Yes.” Tony replied in a breathy moan, and Stephen began to move his hand up and down at a torturously slow place. Stephen’s lips returned to Tony’s as his hand moved faster.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony breathed. “You’re so...so fucking good at that.”

 

“You want more, baby? You want me to go faster?” Stephen purred against Tony’s lips.

 

“Yes. Faster, Stephen, I need it.”

 

Stephen didn’t hesitate as he moved his hand at a faster rate, muffling Tony’s moans with his own powerful kisses.

 

He let go of Tony’s dick and pushed the rest of his boxers down before pulling away, staring at Tony. “God, you’re beautiful - all flushed and hard for me. What a slut you are, I bet you like being seen like this.”

 

Tony nodded as he exhaled deeply. “Only for you.”

 

Stephen let out a gentle moan as he snapped his fingers, his clothes disappearing to who knows where. Tony swallowed as stared at the naked man in front of him, already hard as can be - thick too. It was going to feel so good inside him.

 

“You’re so big… you’re gonna feel so good,” Tony sputtered.

 

“So good where? Tell me baby, where would I feel so good?” Stephen moved closer, leaning against him so their two dicks touched. Tony shuddered at the feeling.

 

“Up my ass. Please. Want you to fuck me ‘till I see stars.” Tony whimpered, moving his hips up and down and rubbing against Stephen, who grabbed their two cocks.

 

“You want me to fuck you baby? Fuck you like the slut you are?” Stephen asked, his hands moving slowly up and down their two dicks. 

 

“Oh yes. Need you so badly, Stephen.”

 

Stephen leaned forward to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Turn around and face the wall, baby.”

 

Tony obliged, eagerly turning around and shoving his ass out. Stephen kissed Tony’s ear and trailed kisses down his neck and back, bending down once he reached his ass. He kissed each cheek once before using his hands to spread them, and much to Tony’s surprise and pleasure, he moved his lips to Tony’s hole.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Tony cried out. 

 

Stephen hummed against Tony’s ass, making it nice and wet with his tongue and his lips. His hand gripped at Tony’s cheeks, spreading them out nice and wide. The feeling of Stephen’s goatee against his ass was a weird yet pleasurable feeling, and Tony couldn’t resist sticking his ass out even farther. 

 

Stephen’s lips began to trail upwards, making their way back to Tony’s ear, where he nibbled on his lobe before muttering. “You want me baby? All of me?”

 

“All of you. Every single inch of you.” Tony exhaled, pushing against Stephen. Stephen conjured a bottle of lube - god bless sorcerers.

 

Stephen squirted a little lube on his fingers and stuck a lengthy one in, sending quivers throughout Tony. He moaned as he arched his back into the finger.

 

“You want more, Tony? You want another finger in you? You want me to stretch you out really nice and wide for my thick cock?”

 

“Oh fuck, yes.” Tony groaned, and Stephen inserted another finger. “ _ Shit _ , Stephen, that feels so good.”

 

“This pretty ass is just aching to be filled, isn’t it?” Stephen whispered in a low, deep voice, the kind that turned Tony on in the first place. “You want me to fill it, that’s all you’ve ever wanted, right baby?”

 

“Yes, only you. Only want you.”

 

“Everytime you looked at me, you were thinking about this, weren’t you?”

 

“Yes, just you, only you, want you inside me and fucking me silly.” Tony moaned as he pushed his ass up. “Please, Stephen, please put it in, I’m ready,  _ please. _ ”

 

“Oh, I love seeing you beg like this, baby, just shows how much of a dirty fuckin’ slut you are. Always having my cock on your mind.”

 

“Been wantin’ this since I met you.” Tony groaned as he leaned his head against the wall. “So hot, so sexy, that voice, want you to keep callin’ me a slut.”

 

Stephen smirked as entered Tony, both producing a loud moan.

 

“Fuck, Stephen, it feels so good, you feel so good.”

 

“Yeah, baby? I feel so good? Want me to go faster?” Stephen muttered against Tony’s neck as he sucked another large hickey into the skin. Tony nodded, practically breathless.

 

“Yes, please. Faster Stephen.”

 

Stephen picked up the pace, moving faster as he reached a hand around and grabbed Tony’s cock, moving his hand up and down in rhythm with his own movements.

 

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck.  _ Shit. _ ” Tony cried out, reaching around his head to grab Stephen’s, and turning his own head to kiss the man with utter passion and yearning. Stephen kept going, moving slightly faster as the bathroom echoed with noises of pleasure and the hitting of flesh.

 

“Tony? Stephen?” A voice called out.

 

“Oh fuck!” Tony tried to push Stephen away but Stephen held his arms down.

 

“Relax, we’re in the mirror dimension, they can’t hear or see us.”

 

Tony turned his head and saw Steve walk into the bathroom, looking around and checking the stalls. He let out a moan as he made eye contact with Steve, unbeknownst to him. It was...an interesting experience, and Tony felt himself growing hotter.

 

“You like that?” Stephen whispered. “You like that feeling of me pounding into you while someone is in the room? Knowing that I could easily put us out of the mirror dimension and he could see you completely filled with me?”

 

Tony whimpered, and Stephen moved faster.

 

“I wouldn’t do that, no, but you like that feeling knowing I could, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Tony breathed, whimpering against the feeling of Stephen’s dick inside him. He looked over at Steve again, who stood there and pulled out his phone, dialing a number. Tony’s phone began to ring inside of his pants pocket. “Shit,” he said.

 

“Ignore it.” Stephen demanded, and Tony swallowed as he let the phone ring. “Are you close, baby?”

 

Tony nodded, his own breathlessness preventing him from sputtering out words. He could feel the warmth building up in his stomach. 

 

“Come for me baby, spill all over this wall and my hand, scream as loud as you can, do it while Steve is in the bathroom, still trying to call you.” Stephen ordered into Tony’s ear.

 

Tony howled as he came, spilling all over the wall and Stephen’s hand as he continued pumping him. He stared at Steve, who really had no idea what was going on - he looked angry, and rightfully so, as both Stephen and Tony were skipping out on a meeting. He shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket before heading out of the bathroom.

 

Stephen could feel his orgasm building, still pounding into Tony. Tony continued to groan - it felt so pleasurable, so amazing, so exquisite to have Stephen inside him.

 

“I’m gonna come soon, baby, I’m gonna come so hard. All because you’re a little, dirty slut.” Stephen moaned, and Tony glanced back towards the man.

 

“Please, come Stephen, come in my ass, fill me up like the dirty bitch I am.”

 

“Oh, baby, you know how to talk, that dirty fuckin’ mouth. You want me to really fill you up? You want me to come in your ass, baby? I will, baby.”

 

“Please,  _ PLEASE! _ ” Tony pleaded. “Come inside me.”

 

Stephen felt his breath hitched as he slowed down his pace, coming into Tony’s ass. “Shit!” He cried out as he slowly moved back and forth, moaning. He pulled out and moved his hands to Tony’s ass, stretching him out and watching some of his seed spill out from Tony’s hole. He bent down and gently ran his tongue over it, lapping some of it up before stand up and turning Tony over to face him.

 

“Such a good slut for me, baby. That was amazing.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Tony panted, grabbing Stephen’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re so good. So fuckin’ amazing.”

 

“Give yourself some credit too, you’re easily the best partner I’ve been with.” Stephen muttered against Tony’s lips. “But,” he pulled away. “We should probably get back to the meeting.”

 

“Steve’s gonna know something is up.” Tony shrugged as he put his clothes back on. 

 

“Makes it all the more hot, in my opinion, us walking in there with messy hair and red faces.”

 

Tony moaned slightly. “Don’t talk like that, you’re gonna get me all hard again, and we gotta get back to this meeting.”

 

Stephen snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared. Tony smirked, his eyes moving up and down Stephen’s body.

 

“That’s so handy.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Stephen held out an arm, beckoning for Tony to lead the way back to the room, and Tony began to walk. Stephen seized the opportunity to grab Tony’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Tony turned around and smirked.

 

“You sly dog.”

 

“It  _ is _ the prettiest ass I’ve seen.”

 

“It’s all yours baby,” Tony smirked. “It’s all yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to vivi for inspiring me 2day


End file.
